


Helpless

by NuwandaSnicket



Series: Broadway Babies [1]
Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Broadway, F/F, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuwandaSnicket/pseuds/NuwandaSnicket
Summary: Peter spends his days on the stage and his nights hosting open mic with his best friend.  All of his relationships have been ending in disaster.  The last thing he's expecting is the cute teacher who turns up at the show one night.  But is it meant to be, or just another failure waiting to happen?
Relationships: Jason McConnell/Peter Simmonds, Nadia McConnell/Ivy Robinson
Series: Broadway Babies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146605
Comments: 13
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sulliebee1019](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulliebee1019/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No offense to CT. I'm from CT and love living here, but the town Jason/Nadia are from is based heavily off of my old one. Loved growing up there but now that I'm older I have realized how racist and homophobic people are there.  
> Yes, we call liquor stores package stores.

Jason stepped off of the train and was already completely overwhelmed. He had been to New York many times in his life, but every single time felt like the first. His tiny hometown in Connecticut was so small that it may as well be considered a village. They had two pizza parlors, a package store (sorry, _liquor_ store), one stoplight, and that’s about it. New York City was big. It was an explosion for the senses that he was not at all used to. He loved it, but it definitely took some adjusting, and this time around, he didn’t really have time for that. He had to be ready tomorrow.

Taking a deep breath, he set off up the ramp into the main terminal of Grand Central Station. It wasn’t difficult to spot Nadia, but it never was. She had Presence, yes, capital ‘P’ Presence. There was just something about her that commanded attention and respect. Sometimes Jason thought she would have made a better teacher than him. Kids would probably have been too damn chicken to back-talk her.

He couldn’t help but grin at the sight of her. It had been far too long, and Nadia truly was his other half, his confidant. She was the best sister and friend anyone could ask for, and he had missed her so damn much.

Clearly she felt the same, for she pretty much crushed him in a hug. “Oof. Nadia. Too tight.”

“Never too tight.” Releasing him, she held him back to give him a once-over. “You look good.”

“So do you.” She really did. New York agreed with her. Nadia had booked it out of their small-minded, redneck little town as soon as she was old enough and made the move to New York. She’d gone to school for music and been playing ever since. Jason had always admired her courage. He didn’t know if he’d ever have the guts to do something like that, just set off with a plan but no idea if it would pan out or not.

“How was your trip?”

“Exhausting.” The ride from Connecticut wasn’t long, but Jason honestly wasn’t the biggest fan of trains. Or buses. Or travelling in general. “How far is your place?”

Nadia linked her arm with his. “Not too far, once we manage to catch a cab. We’ll order up some dinner on our way and then you can kick back and relax and we can gossip just like old times. How’s that sound?”

He smiled. “Absolutely wonderful.”

**~*~**

Nadia’s apartment was small, but had plenty of room for the two of them. She had a pull-out couch, which Jason was going to be crashing on until he could afford his own place. Whenever that would be. He felt terrible for taking over her living room but she had insisted and honestly he had been relieved. He didn’t know anyone in New York. It would be so nice to have a friend to come home to, someone to talk to every night.

“So,” Nadia spoke around a mouthful of lo mein, “looking forward to your first day tomorrow?”

Jason sighed. “Kind of?”

“Kind of?” she echoed.

He set aside his mostly finished General Tso’s. “I mean, yeah, I’m super excited to get in there and begin teaching. But it’s always such an awkward transition. And you never know how the kids are going to react.”

Jason had done all of his student teaching in Connecticut. He had first been certified in Connecticut. He had fully expected to get a job there in Connecticut. Instead they had told him there was a school in New York that was currently in need of a teacher. And for some crazy reason, Jason still didn’t know what possessed him, he had also gotten certified in New York. He didn’t know if some part of his subconscious had been inspired by Nadia, telling him to grow the hell up and get away from his parents and their hometown. Another part of him knew he was terrified to teach back home, this place full of people who would judge him for being gay, this town where there was the chance he would have to live a lie and might get fired if anyone ever found out. But he had been certified in both states and he was fully prepared to go, so he found himself agreeing, and now here he was.

“Jason, they’re theatre kids. They’re weird. No matter what, they’re going to react strangely.”

He had to laugh. “Very true.” Despite his best efforts, he yawned. 

“I think you need to get to bed.”

It was still ridiculously early, but Jason had to agree. It had been a long, tiring day. “Sleep sounds like a good idea.”

Nadia wrapped up what was left of their food while Jason unpacked his pajamas and the clothes he would need for tomorrow. They might be a bit wrinkled from being packed for so long, but Nadia had an iron he could use to take care of any touch-ups. 

It felt so good to slip into bed at last, his eyes already so heavy and ready to close.

Nadia paused before flipping off the lightswitch. “Night, bitch.”

Jason laughed. “Love you, too.”

Despite the nerves running through him, he didn’t know when he had last felt so happy. Being here with Nadia again felt so wonderful. He was out of his old town, embarking on a new life where he didn’t have to worry about small-minded people who would judge him for who he was. This would be good.

He couldn’t wait to begin.

**~*~**

Jason was actually pleasantly surprised by his first day. He had way larger classes than he had been expecting, though he really shouldn’t have been surprised. This was New York, the epicenter of theatre. To have teenagers interested in the subject should have been expected.

He felt awkward breaking the ice, but most of them were incredibly sweet. One or two wouldn’t shut up and that was tough. He hated cracking down on that sort of thing, not wanting to come across as an asshole, but he didn’t want to let them walk all over him either and set a precedent as being an easy pushover. In the end, he thought it went really well and was looking forward to his next day.

Jason met up with Nadia after he was done, bringing her a coffee. She didn’t have long to talk. She was currently working in the orchestra for a Broadway show and was in between the matinee and evening performances, but she had time for dinner. When she saw the coffee Jason had, her face lit up.

“Best of men and best of brothers.”

He frowned. “Did you just rip-off _Hamilton_?”

“I did.” She took the most ridiculously huge gulp of coffee; Jason was amazed she didn’t scald her throat. When she saw him staring, she offered up an explanation. “I didn’t have time to grab any this morning. I’ve been dying for caffeine all day.” She took another sip. “How was your first day?”

He smiled. “Really good. A couple troublemakers, but not too bad. I think we’ll do fine after we’ve had a few days to adjust to each other.”

“Of course you will. You’re amazing.”

As always, Nadia’s faith in him warmed his heart. “How’s the show going?”

“Good. It gets a little much seeing it again and again day after day but at least it’s a good show.” A look came into her eyes suddenly, an expression he knew all too well, and immediately he was on his guard. “Actually…”

“Nadia.”

“Just hear me out.” She set aside the now empty cup. “There’s a guy in the show.”

Yup, he had known exactly where this was going. “Why do you always do this?”

“Because you are perpetually single and need help.”

He couldn’t deny that was true, and that the few really good men he had dated had been those that Nadia had sent his way. “Okay, lay it on me.”

“He’s in the ensemble but understudies the lead, and he’s SUPER cute. AND a ginger.”

Oh God. Jason couldn’t resist a redhead, and Nadia damn well knew that. “And he’s single?”

“Now _that_ I don’t know for certain. But he works most nights after the play. He helps host a show with his friend Ivy at this piano bar. I’ve gone a few times. The two of them are a hoot together. It’s pretty much karaoke with live music. We should definitely check it out.”

Honestly, Jason could see no downside to this. If the guy turned out to be seeing someone, no harm no foul; it’s not like Jason was asking for his hand in marriage. If he wasn’t, this could end up being the start of something wonderful, and with an actor, no less. Another theatre lover.

“Okay, I’m in. What’s his name?”

“Peter.”

**~*~**

Peter pushed open the Stage Door and headed out into the crisp autumn air. There were dozens of people there, waiting for the leads of the show. While he was an understudy and sometimes stood in for one of the leads, tonight had not been one of those nights, and he would guess that no one here knew who the hell he was. Even so, he posed for quite a few pictures and signed autographs. He’d discovered by now that if you came out of the Stage Door, people simply assumed you were famous and wanted your signature. He just prayed that someday all of this panned out and that autograph really would mean something more.

Adjusting his bag on his shoulder, he headed off. Ivy would already be waiting for him.

When he finally reached the bar, Ivy was onstage alone. “Aha!” She made a big show of putting her hand over her eyes as though trying to see far into the distance. “I believe my partner-in-crime has finally joined us.”

Peter dropped his bag onto a chair, shrugging out of his jacket and discarding it. “Sorry!” He ran up the stairs to join her.

“You should be.” Ivy bumped her shoulder against his. “You’re a horrible human being.”

“I know.”

“No, seriously. You’re terrible. I’ve been stuck playing piano and singing by myself.”

“How awful for you. That must have been such a burden.”

“It was. It really was.” She gestured to the piano. “If you wouldn’t mind, maestro?”

Shaking his head, Peter seated himself at the piano. There was a pile of sheet music there, most cast to one side. He glanced up at Ivy.

“The one on top.”

Of course. ‘Life of the Party’ from the Off-Broadway version of _Wild Party_. It was one of Ivy’s favorites, and she kicked ass at it. She also had a major crush on Idina Menzel, so anytime she could sing a song that Idina had done, she went for it. Peter ran his fingers over the keys once, then began to play.

It was then that Nadia and Jason entered. There were a decent amount of seats open by this hour of the night, so they had plenty to choose from. Jason immediately recognized the song. _Wild Party_ was a vastly underrated musical, which was disappointing. The music was so beautiful. Still, that wasn’t the foremost thing on his mind. He looked around the audience. 

“Okay, where is he?”

Nadia eyed him as though he was crazy. “Um, onstage? The one at the piano?”

Jason looked and felt his heart stop. 

He was _gorgeous_.

It wasn’t even just one or two things, it was _everything_. God….that profile, the hair, the look of pure enjoyment on his face as his hands danced across the piano. And those wrists. _Fuck_. Why were his wrists attractive? Wrists shouldn’t be attractive, but they were.

Jason slowly realized that Nadia was watching him, and he flushed. “What.”

“You’re staring.”

“How can you not?”

She laughed, shoving him into a chair. “Okay, Romeo. Sit down and enjoy the show.”

“Oh, I’m enjoying the show, alright.”

The song ended far too soon for Jason’s liking, though he realized that meant maybe he would get to see Peter sing. Still, those _wrists. What the fuck is wrong with you, Jason McConnell?_

“Thank you!” Ivy spoke, and her voice was as lovely as her singing voice. “We’re going to take a quick break, since my partner didn’t even have a chance to breathe before I dragged him up here. True, it was his own fault--” Peter clearly heaved a sigh as Ivy continued, and Jason had to smile. He had no idea what happened, but the two were obviously super close, and it was so cute watching them together. “---but I still think we should take pity on him. So give us five and we’ll be right back, and then we’ll make the pretty boy sing for us.”

There was applause at that, and Jason was definitely part of it. He couldn’t wait to see Peter perform, to hear that voice.

At the bar, Peter practically chugged his drink. Ivy’s brows shot up. “Wow.”

“Shut up.” He sighed. “Zach broke up with me.”

“....Peter…..you guys went on three dates. That doesn’t count as ‘breaking up’.”

“Shut up,” he repeated. “This has happened with the last four guys I’ve dated.” Peter was beginning to think he was cursed. It took him forever to even land a guy and when he did, it didn’t last more than a few dates. “What’s wrong with me?”

Ivy’s expression softened. Leaning in, she wrapped her arms around him. “Nothing’s wrong with you, sweetie.”

“Then why doesn’t anyone want to date me?”

“Because they’re all morons.” She gave him a squeeze. “Trust me. It's just taking a long time because the right person hasn’t come along. You’re going to meet someone wonderful, and it’ll be real.”

The words were somewhat reassuring. “Thanks, Ivy.”

She kissed his cheek. “Anytime, love. Now, get your butt up on that stage. You owe us all a song.”

Laughing, he did as he was told, following Ivy through the tables. This time, Ivy’s attention was caught by Jason, and she stared. She didn’t know if she should point him out to Peter or if it would just make him nervous. She didn’t have to wonder long, for Peter noticed her attention as she gazed across the room and he looked over. When he saw Jason, his eyes widened; immediately, he tripped over a chair and nearly fell.

“Smooth,” Ivy muttered.

“Shut up.” Peter’s face was bright red. God, how awkward could he be? But that man was HOT. Had he been here before? No, he couldn’t have been. Peter would definitely have noticed someone like THAT. That chiseled jawline, the tousled blonde hair, and those eyes. They were piercing, like they were looking directly into his soul. 

He had to get up and sing _now?_ After nearly falling flat on his face in front of this...this….Adonis? _Oh God_.

Ivy seated herself at the piano, looking expectantly at Peter. Peter’s face was bright red. “Ah...hello again, everyone. First one tonight is pulled from another extremely underrated musical. _Scarlet Pimpernel_ , everyone. Look it up, it’s amazing.” 

The music that began was soft and slow, but it didn’t matter, for Jason was captivated. Peter’s voice was so pure and clear. Jason had never heard anything like it. Then the tempo picked up and he sang louder, passion growing. The notes got higher and Jason couldn’t believe the range Peter had. And that final note….it took his breath away. When Peter finished, he was applauding like mad. 

Nadia put a hand on his arm. “Jason….calm down.”

“That...his range. His _voice_.”

“I know, but just….you’re a bit over-enthusiastic.”

He could feel his face flush, but he couldn’t help it. “How does he not have the lead in that show?”

“It’s a tough town, Jason. There are so many people just like him.”

Jason immediately shook his head. “There’s no one like that.”

Nadia couldn’t help but sigh, though she was smiling. “Okay, loverboy, take it down about eight notches.”

Jason prayed that Peter would come off the stage right away, but he and Ivy were having a hard time dragging someone else up there to perform. He frowned. “I wish someone else would go up so I could talk to him.”

“ _You_ could go up.”

Immediately he was bright red. “Ah, no. That’s okay.”

At last someone went to the mic. Peter made as if to move to the piano but Ivy gave him a nudge. There was a moment as they whispered, then Peter glanced at the audience. Jason could see those eyes land on him and his heart began to beat faster. Peter was leaving the stage. _Oh God. Oh God. What do I do, what the hell do I--_

Peter sank into a chair beside him. “Hi.”

Somehow Jason managed words. “Hello.” His mouth felt incredibly dry; he offered a hand. “Jason.”

Peter accepted. _Fuck_ , his wrists were gorgeous. Jason had to stop that. Wrists were not supposed to be attractive. “Peter.”

“You were _amazing_.”

Those cheeks flushed, which was ridiculously adorable with all that auburn hair. “Thank you.”

“Really. I mean it. I teach theatre and that….I can’t even…” He was fumbling and he felt utterly ridiculous but he couldn’t help it. Still, Peter’s eyes lit up at the mention of his job.

“You teach theatre?”

“I do. I just moved here. Today was my first day.”

“That’s so cool. What grades?”

“High school. Providence High? It’s not too far from here.”

“No way! That’s where I went! Is Thom still there?”

“He’s head of the department!” Jason could feel his excitement growing every second. They had something in common. They had things to talk about. 

“He was my teacher while I was there. Best teacher I ever had.”

“Yeah, I really like him a lot.”

They fell silent for a moment, simply sitting together, smiling, but it was an easy silence, nothing awkward to it. Finally, Nadia leaned in from behind her brother, giving a little wave. “Hi. I’m Nadia.”

Recognition spread over Peter’s face. “I know you.”

She nodded. “Cellist. First chair in the orchestra for the show.” She glanced at her brother. “I told him we’d have to come here tonight and _check things out_.” There was a special emphasis on the last three words and Jason went bright red.

“Ah….yeah. She did.”

Peter was blushing as well but he somehow looked pleased at the words. “Oh?”

“Yeah.”

“And you’ve enjoyed the show?”

_Oh God_. Jason was going to die. “I have.”

“Well, I guess you’ll just have to keep coming back for more.” Peter had no idea where this courage was coming from. Maybe it was because his last four relationships had ended in disaster and he had absolutely nothing to lose. Maybe it was simply because Jason was just so damn hot. Most likely it was the alcohol he’d consumed.

“Peter!”

He looked up to where Ivy was calling for him from the stage. “Get your ass back up here.”

Turning to Jason, he smiled. “I hope to see you again.”

Jason swallowed with some difficulty. “....yeah. Me too.”

With that, Peter was gone, back onstage with Ivy. He was at the piano again and the two were singing a duet, ‘All I Ask of You’ from _Phantom of the Opera_. Jason was startled out of his daze when Nadia took hold of his wrist. “What are you doing?”

“Checking for a pulse. You haven’t moved since he left the table.”

He glowered at her. “You’re such a jerk.”

“You knew that already.” She checked her watch. “We should probably get home. You’ve got work early tomorrow.”

That was the _last_ thing Jason wanted to do, leave while Peter was still up there, that gorgeous voice spilling over Jason like silk caressing his body. But he couldn’t deny that Nadia was right. He had already pushed it far too much. “Okay.”

Rising, he gathered up his things. Peter clearly noticed, for those gorgeous eyes glanced his way, and he smiled. He fucking smiled at Jason. Maybe Nadia really _did_ have the right idea, because Jason honestly didn’t know how much more he could handle. Somehow he managed to smile back, then turned and followed Nadia out of the bar.

Fuck. Talented, gorgeous, sweet, and funny. The whole package, wrapped up in skinny jeans and adorable glasses.

Jason was so totally screwed, and it was only his first day in New York.

**~tbc~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both Scarlet Pimpernel and Wild Party (Off-Broadway) are greatly underrated shows. 'She Was There' from Scarlet Pimpernel is one of my favorite Broadway songs ever, and is what Peter is singing here.
> 
> The high school is made up. Thom is named for my favorite professor when I was a theatre major. All my love. ❤️


	2. Chapter 2

Peter awoke to Ivy poking him. “Ow. Hey. Quit it.”

“No. You fell asleep on the couch, idiot. You have to spend the day performing, including dancing. If you don’t get up and stretch, you’re going to be a mess.”

There was no denying that fact, and Peter got up. Ivy had made him a cup of coffee, which was incredibly sweet. The two of them had gone to high school and college together, studying theatre. She worked fairly regularly but was currently not in a show, simply working hard as a barista while she looked for work, and damn did she make a good cup of coffee.

“So,” Ivy came and sat on the couch, setting the coffee beside him but far enough away that he didn’t knock it over as he stretched. “How did it go with Prince Charming last night?”

Peter smiled. “His name is Jason, and he is sweet and funny and _beautiful_.”

“I noticed.”

“Back off, he’s mine.” He sat up from his stretch and took a sip of coffee. “Besides, I’m pretty sure he’s gay.”

“I wasn’t even after him, but what makes you think so?” Ivy’s face lit up. “Was he flirting?”

Peter shrugged. “Kind of? It was more how he reacted to me flirting with him, and the comments his sister was making.”

Immediately Ivy’s interest grew. “Sister? He has a sister? What’s she like?”

Peter shook his head. “I swear to God, you have a one-track mind. I thought we were talking about my dream boy.”

“Hey, a girl can dream, too. Help a sistah out.”

He laughed. “I can definitely try. She plays in the orchestra at the theatre. So maybe she’ll stop by again. Especially if Jason wants to come by again.”

“So is this going to break the streak of bad relationships?”

At the very mention, Peter’s spirits sank ever so slightly. “It would be nice.” How horrible would it be if this ended up being nothing more than just another dead-end relationship that ended far too soon?

Ivy could clearly sense his worry. Leaning in, she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. “Hey. It’ll all be okay. I know this isn’t reassuring, but if it’s meant to be, it’ll happen.”

“You’re right. That’s not reassuring.”

She stroked his hair. “I know. He’s kind and pretty so you want him, but if he doesn’t want you or treat you right, he’s not the one for you. So just go slow and see what happens.”

As much as he hated to admit it, Peter knew Ivy was right. “I love you, dollface.”

She smiled. “I love you, too.”

**~*~**

Class that day had been….interesting. Jason had assigned the students the task of doing three minute interviews of each other and then presenting them aloud. He thought it would be a fun way for not just him to get to know them, but maybe for them to learn some interesting new facts about each other. He should have remembered when his own theatre class had done this and how bizarre some of them had turned out.

Colin had stood in front of the room. “Sam likes to sing in the shower….naked.” Jason resisted the urge to facepalm. “As well as sing in the car. Also naked. She likes to cook. Cook what? Lasagna, pork chops, shepherd's pie….” He shrugged. “She also likes to horseback ride. Hopefully not while cooking.”

“Or naked,” Jessica chimed in.

“Guys.” Jason sighed. “Can we _please_ keep it PG? At least until I get tenure.”

Even so, it was a good day. The students were much more relaxed around him, despite the horsing around, and he actually had a really fun time. Once again, he met up with Nadia at her break between shows. This time, however, on his way in, he ran into Peter, who was outside the Stage Door, signing autographs.

“Hey!” For the first time, Jason got a good look at those eyes, which had been difficult to see in the light of the bar. They were brown and beautiful and right now they were glowing to see him. “You here to see Nadia?”

He nodded. “I brought her some coffee.”

“Wow! Delivering much needed caffeine. What a good brother.” Peter raised a brow. “You going to come back to the bar tonight?”

He actually sounded like he really wanted Jason to come. There were those dumb butterflies. “I think so, yeah.”

“Awesome.” That grin was so cute. God, Jason couldn’t handle it. “Well, I hope I see you there.”

“Definitely.” 

Jason had to turn and go inside before he said or did something stupid. Nadia was happy to see him (and the coffee), and even happier to hear about his run-in with Peter. “See? What did I tell you?”

Still, Jason didn’t want to get his hopes up. “He’s flirting. That doesn’t mean he’s interested in anything serious.”

She shook her head. “Jason, when will you just learn to relax and take things as they come? I swear to God, you never used to be this uptight.”

“Dealing with teenagers every day will do that to you.”

Nadia couldn’t help but laugh. “I guess so.” She stretched. “So. Back to _Sunset Lounge_ tonight?”

“Back to _Sunset Lounge_ ,” he agreed.

**~*~**

That night, Peter was onstage by the time they got there. Ivy was at the piano and the two were singing a duet. Jason felt amusement overwhelming him when he realized they were singing ‘What Is This Feeling’ from _Wicked_. The two of them had such great chemistry together. They were clearly best friends, and hilarious to watch.

When the song ended, Peter’s eyes immediately began scanning the crowd. When he saw Jason, they lit up. He gave a little wave, and Jason waved back, happiness filling him to see how pleased Peter was to see him.

“So,” Ivy spoke into the microphone, “any requests?”

“Yeah,” someone called out. “Let’s hear something that isn’t a showtune, for once!”

Ivy stared. “You _do_ realize that’s what we primarily do, right?” Shaking her head, she turned to Peter. The two spoke softly, then Ivy moved to the piano again. When she began playing, Jason recognized it immediately: ‘Somebody To Love’, by Queen. Peter was going to sing Queen? Freddie Mercury’s vocal range was insane. From what Jason had heard last night, Peter’s range was impressive, but to handle a song like this…

He needn’t have wondered, sitting in shock as Peter absolutely annihilated that song. Jason had never heard anything like it. When Peter finished, Jason was almost too shocked to even applaud. 

After the song, Ivy announced that they were going to take a break. Peter immediately made a beeline for their table. “You came!”

Nadia began coughing. Jason glanced at her and she raised her eyebrows suggestively at him. Face bright red, he glared at her, turning his attention back to Peter. “Yeah. That...that was AMAZING. I’ve never heard someone else sing Queen like that. Your range is _incredible_.”

It was hard to tell in the light of the bar, but he was pretty certain that Peter was blushing. “Thanks. Do you teach voice too?”

Jason almost snorted. “No. I don’t sing.”

“He totally does.”

Jason glared at Nadia again. “I do not.” He looked at Peter. “I can get by if I have to, but I’m not good enough to perform in public, and DEFINITELY not good enough to teach it.”

“Shame.” Peter smiled. “I’d love to see you up on stage sometime.”

God, how was Peter so good at making him blush? “Sorry. Not gonna happen.”

“Mm. We’ll see about that.” Peter glanced across the bar at Ivy. “I should get back.” That smile was so lovely. “I’m really glad you came.”

His mouth was dry. “Me too.” He watched Peter return to the stage. Jason had no idea how he could stand up in front of twenty out of control, rambunctious teenagers every day, but one man could turn him into a nervous, stammering mess. 

He became aware of Nadia watching him. “What.”

She shook her head. “You have got it _bad_.”

Jason couldn’t help but flush, but looking up at that stage, at Peter’s hands moving over the piano keys, his beautiful voice rising over the noise of the bar, he didn’t think that in this situation ‘bad’ was such a bad thing.

**~*~**

It was two days before Peter saw any sign of Jason. He had been disappointed, but he supposed it was ridiculous to expect him to turn up at the bar every night. Still, this was even better, for today it was raining. Normally this would seem like a bad thing, but with rain outside, Peter didn’t feel like making the trek out to find lunch, and he simply ordered delivery in between shows. What he hadn’t been expecting was Jason to turn up with Nadia’s coffee. How had he forgotten all about that?

“Hey!”

Jason looked shocked to see Peter sitting there, but a smile set his face alight. “Hi. I didn’t know you ate in.”

“I usually don’t. I like having a bit of a break from the theatre. But with all the rain, I’d rather stay indoors.”

“Good point.” It completely slipped Jason’s mind that he was supposed to be finding his sister and delivering coffee, even more so when Peter beckoned.

“Join me?”

There was no way Jason was refusing that request. He found himself sliding into the empty seat next to Peter. “So….how long have you been with the show?”

“Ten months.”

“Wow.”

“Yup.”

“Is it fun? Or do you get bored?”

Peter shrugged. “Some days I feel as if it would be nice to have a bit of variety, but I know I’m so ridiculously lucky to be where I am, and how many people would kill for this opportunity. It’s also just a really great show. We have fun.”

“I’ll have to check it out sometime.”

“Yeah?” The suggestion had made Peter smile. “I can comp you some tickets, if you’re really serious.”

“I am. I’d love to see you perform.”

There was no mistaking it, Peter was blushing. “You’d have to look closely to pick me out of the ensemble.”

“I’d be able to find you.” The absolute confidence in Jason’s voice took Peter by surprise; he stared at Jason. There was a smile on his face, blue eyes so certain. “You’re unmistakable.”

For once it was Peter who was left speechless. He could feel his ears burning. “......I….” He looked down at his food, voice somewhat quieter as he said “if your schedule isn’t too busy, I can try to get you tickets on a night when I’m actually standing in for the lead.”

“I would _love_ that.”

Peter risked a look up, meeting those blue eyes. _God_ , they were beautiful. He opened his mouth...

“Jason!”

Both men jumped. Nadia was in the doorway. “What the heck happened to my coffee?”

“Oh.” Jason blushed. He offered up the cup. “Here.”

Nadia glanced between the two men, looking to her brother and raising a brow. “Are we having a good lunch?”

Peter was simultaneously frustrated at the interruption and so grateful. He had no idea whatsoever what had been about to come out of his mouth, so it would probably have been sublimely stupid. He’d had enough bad luck in love lately without screwing this up before it had a chance to turn into something good.

_Give it a few more days_ , he told himself. There was something here, he just knew it. A few more days of seeing Jason, talking with him at the bar in the evenings, and everything would fall into place.

He _knew_ it.

**~*~**

Peter was feeling frustrated. Jason had been coming to _Sunset Lounge_ almost every night now for over a month. He also still stopped in on the occasional break at the theatre and sat with Peter and Nadia as they ate. They hadn’t had any real amazing time to converse like one would on a date, but Peter always managed to find time during his open mic breaks to sit and talk with him, and they got along wonderfully. He tried his best to flirt, and Jason always seemed receptive. Even so, nothing. The other man hadn’t made a move of any kind. Peter knew that was sort of hypocritical and he could just as easily ask Jason out, but he didn’t know if maybe Jason was just being nice about the flirting and really didn’t feel any interest. 

“You’re so dumb sometimes.”

He glowered at Ivy as she fixed her hair in the back room, getting ready to go back out onstage. “You’re supposed to be my friend.”

“I am. That’s why I tell you the truth.” She gave him a once-over. “Like with this outfit. Lose the necklace.”

He pulled it off, tossing it aside. “Not gonna yell at me for the shirt being so far unbuttoned, too?”

“Hell no. You’ve got a rockin’ bod.” He had to smile at that, but she wasn't done. “Just ask him out, for fuck’s sake.” 

The show was halfway over by this point. Peter was tired, and not in the mood to think about this anymore. He was already on his fourth drink, which was probably a horrible idea. He didn’t handle alcohol very well, especially not vodka. There was a reason he and Ivy did drunk shows now and then. It always ended in something utterly ridiculous. Still, he should have thought this through. Ridiculous was not exactly the impression he wanted to make on Jason, and Jason and Nadia had just turned up.

Jason eyed Peter, brow furrowed. “He seems different tonight.”

Nadia shrugged. “No idea.”

Then Peter spotted him. Immediately he was pulling Ivy over to the piano, digging through the sheet music and pointing to a song. She appeared to be arguing with him, but he wasn’t budging. Finally, with a shake of her head, she sat down. He moved to the microphone.

“Okay, everybody.”

_Oh my God_. He was drunk. Peter was completely drunk.

“I have a special song I’d like to sing tonight, for a very special someone.” His eyes were focused right on Jason. “You know who you are.”

The music began. Peter didn’t move, simply sang into the mic.

_I feel a hunger, it’s a hunger that tries to keep a man awake at night._  
_Are you the answer? I shouldn’t wonder, when I can feel you whet my appetite._  
_With all the power you’re releasing, it isn’t safe to walk the streets alone._  
_Anticipation is running through me._  
_Let’s find the keys and turn this engine on._

Never once during the song did Peter break eye contact with Jason. Jason could feel his face burning. His entire body was flooded with heat. Peter had been flirting for days, the two of them dancing around whatever this thing was between them, but this...this was so bold, so utterly open and blatant. Jason never would have expected this. 

When he was finished, Peter headed straight to him. “Hello, there.”

“Hello.” Jason was vaguely aware of Nadia excusing herself and felt panic rising. He didn’t know what to do, especially when Peter sat down so close that he was practically in Jason’s lap. And what was that shirt? It was barely buttoned up, only done halfway, and he _really_ didn’t need to know what an amazing body Peter had. Not at this moment. It was not helping clear his head. “Um….good song.”

“I’m glad you liked it. I sang it for you.”

“Yeah, I got that.” He tried to shift further away, but Peter only moved forward. Fuck, all Jason wanted to do was kiss him but he was so clearly drunk and this was _not_ the way he wanted this to go down. “Peter, you’re drunk.”

“So?” He was so close. It would be so easy to lean in, to close that gap between them.

Jason placed his hands on Peter’s shoulders and gently pushed him away. “So I think we should save this for another time.” 

He could immediately see the change in Peter’s face, the hurt in his eyes. “Fine.” Shoving the chair back, he rose. Panicked, Jason grabbed his wrist.

“Peter, I didn’t mean it that way--”

But Peter only wrenched his arm free and was gone, striding across the bar and back to Ivy.

Jason felt horrible. He didn’t know how the message had gotten lost in translation, but he wasn’t going to do this right now; not while Peter was clearly plastered.

“Well.” Nadia was behind him. “That looked like it went well.” From anyone else, the words would sound incredibly heartless, but he knew his sister. She gently rubbed his back reassuringly. “You ready to go?”

They were silent the entire way home. It was only when he got indoors that he finally spoke up. “I hurt him.”

“Jay…” Nadia didn’t seem to know where to begin. “....he’ll get over it. He’s drunk. Once he’s sobered up, he’ll understand.”

Jason prayed she was right. Peter was like no one he had ever met. If he lost him over one stupid misunderstanding, he didn’t know what he’d do.

**~*~**

Peter woke up to the worst hangover he could remember. He didn’t drink, and for this reason. He had barely any alcohol tolerance at all. One drink was more than enough for him. His head was pounding. “Ow.”

“How do you feel?”

Ivy’s voice seemed unnaturally loud. “ _Jesus_ , Ivy, lower the volume, will you?”

“I will not.” She sat on the edge of his bed, handing him a cup of coffee. “You were a total idiot last night and I have no sympathy for you.”

The events of the evening came flashing back. His little pity party. Throwing back all those drinks. Deciding it was a good idea to serenade Jason with a song about hooking up. Basically crawling into Jason’s lap while coming on to him like….

“ _Fuck_ ,” he groaned.

“Yeah. Fuck.”

“How the hell am I ever going to face him again?”

“I don’t know, but you’re going to have to figure it out. He looked pretty broken-hearted when you stormed away from him. Like an asshole.”

The words were slightly reassuring (didn’t that mean Jason _had_ to like him?) but on the other hand, he had hurt Jason. He had thrown himself at the man, then broken his heart. _What the fuck is **wrong** with me?_

Ivy seemed to sense how completely distressed Peter was and took pity on him, wrapping an arm about his shoulders and pulling him close. “Hey. It’ll be okay.”

“How.”

Ivy didn’t have an answer. She kissed his forehead. “You’ll figure it out. You always do.”

“I don’t know about that.” This time, Peter honestly wasn’t sure what to do, how to begin. He had made an utter and complete mess, and he didn’t know how to go about cleaning it up.

Still, anything was worth the trouble, it was Jason. Jason was special. 

Peter just had to figure out how the hell he was ever going to face him.

**~tbc~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it wasn't clear, Ivy is bi.
> 
> Peter's song is 'Take Me Home Tonight' by Eddie Money.
> 
> If you haven't heard Payson Lewis sing 'Somebody To Love' by Queen, check it out. Queen is my favorite band and I never thought I'd hear someone do that song justice but he literally blew me away, hence why I chose it for this chapter.  
> https://youtu.be/TSdinZkEcuo


	3. Chapter 3

Jason made his usual stop at the theatre after class. It had been difficult to get his head straight that morning, too distracted by what had happened last night. If there had been any doubt about Peter’s interest in him, it was long gone now. Even so, he wasn’t sure how the events of last night had affected things. It had been hard to shake off the worry and go to school, but he couldn’t afford to be distracted while teaching, and the kids had quickly driven it from his mind. Every day that he got to know them, he loved them that much more. They were all so fun, even the couple of troublemakers, and working with them was amazing. Jason had been so nervous about coming to New York, but he was so happy he had. Being here, at this school with these kids, living with Nadia, and meeting Peter…

He looked up at the theatre. There was no sign of Peter outside the Stage Door. Jason hoped he hadn’t left yet, or was eating in as he sometimes did. Inside, he found Nadia with her friends. “Hey.”

“Hey.” She gave a small smile and he knew the answer before he even asked the question, but he asked anyway.

“Is Peter here?”

She shook her head. “He booked it as soon as the show ended.”

Jason felt overwhelming guilt. Nadia held out a hand. “C’mere.” Taking her hand, Jason sat beside her, and she wrapped an arm about his shoulders. “Don’t beat yourself up.” Her voice was soft. “He just needs time. I’m sure he’s embarrassed.”

“I hope that’s all it is.” Jason hadn’t had a relationship in a while, but even his last one hadn’t felt as true as the bond he’d felt forming with Peter, and they hadn’t even been on a real date yet. There was just something about Peter that was so pure and honest, that got right under Jason’s skin and straight to his heart and made him just so perfectly…. _happy_.

Nadia gave him a hug. “You’ll figure it out. You always do.” 

He smiled. “Thanks, Nadia.”

Looking at him, she cocked her head. “You have a plan?”

He bit his lip anxiously. “....the vague outline of one.”

“.... _Sunset Lounge_ tonight?”

“ _Sunset Lounge_.”

_~*~_

Peter felt terrible. He hadn’t even bothered to remove his stage makeup after the matinee, simply changed his clothes and fled the theatre. He knew that Jason would be coming by to see Nadia and he couldn’t bear the thought of facing him. Peter still didn’t have the first clue what to say. 

He was regretting that decision now. At the theatre, they at least could have found some privacy. Now he was at the _Sunset Lounge_ , where it would be all too easy for Jason to corner him, and there was really nowhere to go. Other than the men’s room, and Peter did NOT want to have this conversation in a bathroom, of all places. He had _some_ dignity, thank you very much.

Even so, Jason and Nadia hadn’t showed up yet, so maybe he would be lucky and wouldn’t have to deal with this tonight. Maybe he’d have another day to think about it and then he could manage at least a vaguely eloquent explanation.

No such luck. There Jason was, coming through the door. As always, he took Peter’s breath away. He turned his attention to the piano, face bright red.

“You’re being a baby.” Ivy hissed the words.

“I can’t help it. I completely humiliated myself. And how can someone be so funny, nice, AND that gorgeous? That is just unfair. Spread that shit around, God.”

“Hey, I think you’re doing pretty damn good on your own.”

He had to smile at that. “Thanks, Ivy. You’re not so bad yourself.” He heaved an exaggerated sigh. “If only I were straight.”

She laughed. “I think your mom sometimes feels the same.” She put on a higher voice. “Peter, where are my grandchildren???”

Peter couldn’t help but snort. His mom was completely fine with him being gay, but she still couldn’t help but pressure him for grandkids, no matter how good she tried to be about it. He still didn’t know how he felt about that idea, even though marriage was definitely on the menu, if he was lucky. So far, it wasn’t looking good.

“Anyway, looks like you’re up, Simmonds.”

He REALLY didn’t want to get up and sing. His last song in front of Jason hadn’t ended well at all. Still, Ivy was taking him by the shoulders and physically pushing him away from the piano, shoving him towards the microphone. “Ivy!” But there was really no use arguing with Ivy, not when she was determined, and he found himself standing alone in front of the mic, everyone’s eyes on him. That wasn’t an issue. Far more people watched him than this every night. It was Jason that was the problem, those beautiful blue eyes so focused. Peter couldn’t look at him. Fuck, what was he going to sing? But seeing Jason there, he realized there was really only one choice. Peter returned to the piano to shuffle through the music. Pulling out a song, he set it before Ivy, silently tapping it.

He returned to the mic. “Um….hello again, everyone. I guess it’s my turn.” He could feel that gaze on him, and for the first time, Peter looked up, meeting those blue eyes. “Once again, this goes out to someone.”

Ivy began playing and, heart pounding, Peter sang.

_The way you wear your hat_  
_The way you sip your tea_  
_The memory of all that_  
_No, they can’t take that away from me._

_The way your smile just beams_  
_The way you sing off key_  
_The way you haunt my dreams_  
_No, they can’t take that away from me._

It was one of Peter’s favorite songs, written by Gershwin and sung by so many over the years, (Frank Sinatra being his favorite), and used in the musical _Crazy For You_. It perhaps ran a bit deeper than the relationship he and Jason had formed, but the emotion was right. _I’m sorry_ , he said, without saying anything at all. Peter may not know how to form the right sentences on his own, but he knew how to sing, and this was how he could apologize.

_We may never, never meet again on that bumpy road to love_  
_But I’ll always, always keep the memory of_

_The way you hold your knife_  
_The way we danced til three_  
_The way you changed my life_  
_No, they can’t take that away from me._  
_No, they can’t take that away from me._

Jason’s eyes were boring into his, and Peter couldn’t take it anymore. Face burning, he broke that gaze. Without waiting for another word, he left the stage, almost running to the backroom. It was for employees only. He and Ivy weren’t technically allowed in, but sometimes they snuck in anyway. Jason definitely couldn’t follow him there. He could have some privacy. He could hear Ivy saying that they were going to take five minutes and knew she would be there any second.

Sure enough, she came through the door. “Oh, sweetie.” Immediately she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a hug. If he had been close to tears before, now he couldn’t hold them back. “Why are you crying?”

“Because I’m an idiot.”

“Well, we knew that.”

Despite his emotions, he couldn’t help laughing. “You’re such a brat.”

“We knew that, too.” She stroked his hair soothingly, just as she had always done when he was sad, ever since they were young. “You don’t need to be so upset. What you did just now….that took guts. I know it was hard putting yourself out there. But Jason….you’re worrying too much. He’s not mad at you.”

“How do you know.”

“Because you two have been getting along so well.”

“I made a complete ass out of myself last night. I can’t imagine what he thinks of me.”

“Peter, you guys have been hanging out for a month now. He knows you’re an ass.”

“Oh, cheers.” Even so, Ivy’s words were raising his spirits, his tears drying. Then, the sound of a piano reached his ears. “....what is that?”

“Someone must have gotten bored.” She pulled away to look at him. “You ready to go back out there?”

He took a deep breath. “Sure.”

Ivy linked their fingers and, giving his hand a squeeze, led him out into the barroom, but he immediately stopped dead, for the one at the piano was Jason.

Ivy looked at him. “Did you know he played?”

Peter shook his head, trying to find words. “No. He told me he doesn’t sing, but he never said anything about piano.” 

But then Jason glanced his way. As soon as he saw that Peter had returned to the room, he started singing. Jason hadn’t lied, he wasn’t a singer, though he wasn’t terrible. He could carry a tune, even if his voice wasn’t strong, and Peter stood, captivated.

_I don’t wanna tell you that I long to see your face_  
_I’m scared it might scare you away_  
_And I don’t wanna tell you that sometimes I think of you and smile_  
_Cause time with you is time enough for now._  
_I’m falling for you._

On that line, those blue eyes flicked up to look at Peter, and Peter would swear he felt his heart stop.

_I’m trying hard to be myself but I always seem to fail._  
_I’m afraid I’m not the guy you know so well_  
_Cause every time I’m near you, I just seem to lose my head_  
_And spend my time admiring you instead._

_I’m torn between the chance for everything and a price that I can’t pay._  
_Losing you is something that I’d never choose, so I’ll just have to wait._  
_But it kills me every day._  
_I don’t wanna tell you that sometimes I think of you and smile._  
_I’m falling for you._

The song ended and there was applause, with both Nadia and Ivy cheering as if they were freaking spectators at a damn baseball game. Peter was too dumbfounded to do a thing but stare. Jason, who had turned bright red at the mere mention of singing, who had said he would never get on a stage, had just gone up there and sang a song for Peter. Not just for, _to_ Peter, and about his feelings. He still had feelings for Peter, despite how stupidly Peter had behaved.

Ivy took over the microphone, directing the attention to herself so the two could have some privacy. Peter walked up the steps to the stage, and Jason rose to meet him. “I….” Jason waited expectantly. “.....that was _amazing_.”

Jason flushed. “I don’t have a great voice.”

“Shut up. You sounded wonderful. I didn’t even know you played piano.”

“I took lessons for years. Always loved singing but yeah….not good.”

“Jason, shut up. I loved it.”

Jason’s blush was so damn cute; he smiled shyly at Peter, who nearly melted. “I liked your song.”

A swarm of nervous butterflies flew through Peter’s belly. “I….it was for you.”

“I was hoping.”

There was a moment’s silence, neither certain what to say. At last, Peter spoke up. “Would you like to go get a coffee?”

Jason’s face lit up with the most beautiful smile. “I would love that.” He frowned. “Are you sure you can leave?”

Peter didn’t hesitate. “Yeah. Yeah, I can leave.”

The smile returned. “Then yeah. Let’s go.”

Peter followed Jason. As he grabbed his coat and bag, he looked to Ivy and pointed at Jason, his face completely lit up in what he knew was probably a ridiculously huge grin. Ivy’s face mirrored his and she gave him giant shoo-ing motions. He had known she wouldn’t mind holding down the fort; not if it meant he got to go out with Jason.

They stepped out into the night air. Peter loved New York at night. He had grown up here and the city was so beautiful. The neon lights gave him life. He knew that Jason came from a tiny little rural town and it had seemed so strange to him, the thought of making such a giant transition. He couldn’t imagine what a huge difference it was.

It wasn’t hard to find a street vendor selling coffee. By this point, Peter knew exactly how Jason took his and he ordered for both of them, refusing to let Jason pay, despite the other man’s protests.

At last, they came to a slightly awkward silence. Peter had tried to apologize with his song and he knew from Jason’s response that nothing had changed between them, but it still didn’t seem right not to say anything. “Jason. I’m so sorry for last night.”

“Peter--”

“No, please let me finish.” Thankfully, Jason quieted and let Peter continue. “I just….” _God_ , where to even begin. “I’ve had the most horrible dating streak for so long now. Seriously. It's like I’m cursed. Then I met you. I think you know what I thought of you the first night I saw you.”

Jason smiled at the memory of Peter straight up tripping over a chair at the sight of him. “Yeah, I think so.”

Peter paused at the sight of that smile. “Shut up.”

“No. It was adorable.”

“Oh my God, shut up.” Face burning, he continued. “So yeah. Meeting you was just….amazing. You were so sweet and funny and gorgeous and just….more than I ever could have dreamed of. We got along so well but it's been a month and nothing was really progressing. I was starting to wonder if you weren’t actually into me but just being nice and putting up with my flirting.”

Jason felt a wave of guilt. “No, Peter, that’s not it at--”

“Jason, please.” Jason shut his mouth again. “But like I said, I’ve had such a horrible history lately that I just…. _ugh_.” He ran a hand over his face; it was clear how utterly embarrassed he was. “I have literally no alcohol tolerance, okay? One drink and I’m tipsy. Ivy and I do drunk nights sometimes at the bar just because it gets really, REALLY ridiculous.”

Jason had to laugh. “I think I’d like to see that.”

“Oh, I’m certain you will eventually.” He couldn’t help but smile. “But yeah. I got a little wasted, which I’m sure you noticed--”

“Just a little.”

“--and I figured I had nothing to lose and decided that the best course of action was to just go for it and basically make my feelings known in the most obvious way possible. Which was clearly a horrible idea.” Those brown eyes looked to Jason, such guilt in them that Jason felt overwhelmingly sad. “I’m sorry, Jason. I’m so sorry.”

“Peter.” Jason dared to reach out, fingertips just barely touching Peter’s face. “I’m not mad. At all. I was honestly just scared because I had absolutely no idea what to do. I didn’t want to hurt you by pushing you away but I didn’t want to take advantage of you either.” He smiled. “I really, _really_ like you, Peter.”

Instantly, all worries vanished, replaced by the most ridiculous happiness. “Really?”

Jason nodded. “Really.” The look in his eyes was so soft, that smile so lovely. “You didn’t have anything to lose, Peter. I’m not going anywhere. As long as you want me, I’m here.”

Peter’s heart felt like it was going to fly away from so much joy. He nodded. “I want.”

“Oh, good.” This time, Jason didn’t hesitate to touch, hand running over Peter’s shoulder, smoothing down his coat front. “Does this mean I get to take you out on an actual date?”

Peter laughed. “Not just lunch at the theatre?”

“Exactly.”

“Mm. I’d like that.”

The happiness was overwhelming. “Me too.” It was getting late. Jason had class so early. He cocked his head. “Walk me home?”

Walking with Peter was wonderful, especially when Peter’s hand nervously found his. Jason gave it a squeeze and linked their fingers, and he could practically feel the happiness radiating off of the other man.

Usually Jason loved how short a walk he had to get back to the apartment, but tonight it wasn’t nearly far enough. “Well, this is me.”

Peter looked as disappointed with the briefness of their trip as Jason was. “Okay.” He smiled. “See you tomorrow?”

They hadn’t made plans yet to go out for lunch. They’d do that tomorrow, when Jason stopped by the theatre with coffee. They had plenty of time to set up dates. He nodded. “Tomorrow.”

Peter reached out, fingers stroking Jason’s cheek. There were no more nerves. He leaned in, lightly brushing Jason’s lips with his own. It was soft and chaste and everything they both needed. “Goodnight,” he whispered.

Jason watched him go, feeling weak in the knees from that one kiss alone. Somehow he managed to unlock the door and make it up the three flights to the apartment. Casting his jacket aside, he flopped back onto the couch bed fully clothed, the biggest grin on his face. He felt like a teenager again.

Peter liked him. _He liked him_.

A few minutes later, Nadia entered. When she saw Jason lying on the bed, still in his street clothes, huge smile on his face, she raised a brow. “Good evening, I take it?”

He looked at her, grinning. “The _best_.”

And it could only get better from here.

**~tbc~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Jason sings is "I'm Falling For You" by Chester See.
> 
> Peter's song is one of my favorite love songs ever. If you haven't listened to it, please do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of smut. You have been warned.

Nearly a month had gone by. A wonderful month with Peter, of nights spent at _Sunset Lounge_ , of lunch dates in between shows, of evenings spent cuddled close having coffee. It had been the best month of both their lives.

Jason’s classes had spent the day playing improv games. He’d been surprised just how enthusiastic everyone had been. He thought there would be a decent amount of people hanging back, but most had been ready to throw themselves right in. True, he had stuck with the fairly simple games, wanting to ease everyone in, but it had gone over well. His second to last class of the day was almost over when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He itched to check his phone, knowing it was Peter, but he had SOME self-control. He could wait.

The bell rang at last, and Jason said goodbye to his students. He had a few minutes before his next class, and he rushed to call Peter back. He knew there was a show that afternoon and he didn’t want to risk interfering with any rehearsals or anything.

Peter answered on the first ring. “Hey.”

“Hi.” Just hearing Peter’s voice made him smile, gave him such happy butterflies. “What’s up?”

“Well, I didn’t know if you were still interested in seeing the show--”

“Are you kidding me?” Jason didn’t even let Peter finish the sentence. “When?”

Peter laughed at the abrupt interruption. “Tonight?” His voice took on a shy tone that Jason was so unused to from Peter. “I’m going to be standing in for Chris and I thought you might want to--”

“Oh my God, yes! Yes. Yes, I want to come.”

“....so that’s a yes, then.” The amusement was plain in Peter’s voice, and Jason couldn’t help laughing.

“Yes. I definitely want to come see you.”

“Okay. I’ll give your name to the Box Office and they’ll have a seat waiting for you.”

“Great!” He was so excited. Still, students were beginning to file into the room. “I gotta go. Class is going to start in a minute.”

“Oh, okay. I’ll see you tonight?”

“Definitely.”

“Well…..bye.”

“Bye.”

Their goodbyes were still awkward, neither knowing what to say. Somehow, neither had said ‘I love you’ yet. but just saying ‘goodbye’ felt so formal and foreign.

Well, they’d figure it out

They had plenty of time.

**~*~**

Jason stood outside the Stage Door, anxiously waiting for Peter. His performance had been absolutely mindblowing. Not that Jason had expected anything less. He had been to the bar, heard Peter sing, but this….this was different. Seeing him onstage, acting and dancing as well as singing….Jason had sat captivated. He had seen a lot of shows throughout his life, and he had truly never seen a performance like this. The absolute vitality that flowed through Peter, the electricity…

The Stage Door opened and there he was, eyes scanning the crowd for Jason, face lighting up when he finally picked Jason out of the people there. Even so, he had to wait, posing for photos and signing programs. Jason was so happy for him. Peter deserved this, and more. He should be out there every night. He deserved a leading role like this.

At last the crowd had dispersed and Peter was free to join Jason. When he saw the flowers in Jason’s arms, his smile grew. “Really?” Accepting them, he pulled them close, deeply inhaling their scent. “You’re too sweet.”

“Yeah? It’s not too cheesy?”

Smiling, he took Jason’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “If it is, I like cheesy.” Leaning in, he gave Jason a kiss. Jason cupped his cheek, pressing in to deepen the kiss, enjoying the sound of pleased surprise that Peter made in response.

Pulling away, he leaned his forehead against Peter’s, looking into those gorgeous brown eyes. “You were _phenomenal_.”

Those cheeks flushed. “Thank you.”

“I’m serious, Peter. That….I’ve never seen anything like that in my life.”

“Jason…”

“No, I’m serious, I haven’t. I’m not just saying that because I love you.”

The words brought them both up short. Jason’s eyes were wide, shocked, unable to believe the words that had just spilled out.

“....what?” Peter wasn’t entirely certain he had heard that correctly. “Did you just say you love me?”

Well, it may not have been the way Jason had wanted it to come out, but he wasn’t taking it back. “Yes.”

The happiness that slowly spread over Peter’s face was beautiful to behold. He was on Jason, kissing him with everything he had. “I love you,” he whispered, hands cupping Jason’s face. “I love you _so much_.”

Jason’s heart was pounding; he didn’t know when he had last felt so happy. He tangled his fingers in that bright auburn hair, tugging gently. “....come home with me?”

Peter laughed softly. “The day I refuse that request is the day I’m dead.”

Thankfully, Jason’s apartment wasn’t far from the theatre, for both of them were having a hard time holding back. Even so, Jason had barely made it inside before Peter was on him.

“Peter….give me a second.”

“No.”

Jason laughed breathlessly. “I have to put a note or something on the door so Nadia will know what she’s walking into.”

“Just stick a sock on the doorknob and be done with it.” He didn’t pause in his ministrations, kissing his way up the back of Jason’s neck. It was incredibly distracting and felt way too good, and Jason decided that the idea was as good as any.

“There. Now we’re--” but he got no further for Peter’s mouth was on his, kissing him hard and deep. It immediately turned into a lot more, with Jason gripping the bottom of Peter’s shirt and tugging it up and off, then going to work on his pants. Peter barely had a second to get to work unbuttoning Jason’s shirt before Jason, never breaking the kiss, guided Peter backwards towards the couch bed and pushed him onto it. 

Peter laughed. “Now, that’s more like it.”

Jason crawled onto the bed, pinning Peter. “Oh?”

“Mm.” He ran his hands through Jason’s hair, tugging gently. “Most definitely.” He kissed Jason deeply and Jason melted into him. Then he found himself being flipped over, Peter on top of him. He stared up in surprise. Peter merely grinned down at him.

“Hold on tight, McConnell.” There was no time to wonder about the words for Peter immediately went to work, fingers unbuttoning Jason’s shirt so he could kiss his way down each inch of exposed flesh. It wasn’t fair at all that he was the only one who was naked. He didn’t stop, going to work undoing Jason’s belt and slacks.

“Peter…”

“Mm?”

But Jason didn’t get a chance to say anything else for Peter’s mouth was on him and holy shit, they had never done this before. Despite being together a month, they hadn’t gone very far in bed. Jason never knew how far to push (after all, Peter had self-admittedly just come out of a series of bad relationships) and they also both had very busy lives, so it was hard to find a lot of time. But this? There was something beyond sexy about seeing that mouth on him. That mouth that he had watched so many times, seeing Peter sing every night, that beautiful voice, those gorgeous lips, now wrapped around his cock. Then Peter looked up at him, those brown eyes Jason loved so much meeting his gaze, and he groaned. “ _Fuck_. Peter.”

Peter did some sort of _thing_ with his tongue and that was it. He was coming, Peter’s name on his lips. He thanked God that Nadia wasn’t home or she would probably kill him for being so loud.

Peter appeared, a smile on his face, and Jason couldn’t help it; hands fisting in Peter’s hair, he yanked him into a fierce kiss, loving the pleased sound he got in return. He could feel Peter hard against him and he reached down, wrapping a hand around him.

“ _Fuck_.” Peter’s hips rocked forward almost unconsciously. “Jason…”

“Mm?” He continued to stroke Peter, slowly, almost teasingly. Peter clearly knew exactly what he was up to.

“You….Goddammit, you’re evil.”

Laughing, Jason pushed Peter onto his back again so he had better control over the situation. He lay kisses along his shoulder and up his throat, slowly but surely increasing the pace as he stroked Peter to completion.

Peter lay beneath him, chest rising and falling heavily. “ _Fuck_.”

Jason laughed. “Fuck,” he agreed.” Smiling, Peter wrapped an arm around Jason and pulled him closer. The blonde leaned in and stole a kiss. “That was new.”

“Mm. And long overdue.”

“Agreed.” A slightly wicked edge came to Jason’s smile. “Can’t wait to return the favor.” 

Peter only laughed, kissing him again, and they cuddled close, content in each other’s company. After several moments, Jason realized how late it was. “Fuck. Where’s Nadia?”

“Well, you _did_ put the sock on the door.”

“Yeah, I know, but I would have expected her to call, or start pounding on the door by now telling me to put my Goddamn pants on and let her get some rest.”

Peter couldn’t help a snort of laughter. “That does sound like Nadia.”

“Believe me, it is.” Jason scooted to the edge of the bed and began rifling through his clothes, looking for his phone. There were no missed calls. “Fuck. Nothing.” Now he was actually beginning to get worried. 

“Maybe she went to the bar? I’ll check in with Ivy.” Peter rose and headed to where his pants lay pooled on the floor. As he bent over to search for his phone, Jason got a wonderful view of his ass. Despite his concern over Nadia, he couldn’t help but stare. He was only human, after all. 

Unfortunately, Peter caught him at it. “.....are you staring at my ass?”

Jason turned bright red, but there was really no point in denying it. “.....yes.”

Peter grinned. “Perv.”

Laughing, Jason chucked a pillow at him. “Shut up. Asshole.”

Still grinning, Peter dialed Ivy. It seemed to take forever, but she finally answered. “Hey, Ivy. Just checking in….” he paused. “Yes, I’m with Jason. Yes. No, I’m not giving you details. Look, can you just tell me if you’ve seen Nadia?” Immediately, his expression changed. “Oh. OH. Well, then. I guess we’ll see you two tomorrow. Love you, dollface.”

Jason waited, confused, as Peter tossed his phone to the end table. “What. What’s going on?”

Smile on his face, Peter crawled into Jason’s lap. “So your sister turned up at _Sunset Lounge_ , had a long talk with Ivy, and they went back to my place.”

Jason stared, uncomprehending.

“.....together. They went back together, Jason.”

It hit him like a mac truck. “Oh my God.”

“Yeah.” 

“You know what that means?”

“Yeah.” Peter kissed him. “We’re going to be in-laws.”

Jason burst out laughing. “Not exactly what I had in mind, but I guess so.”

“Oh?” Another kiss. Peter was doing his damndest to get Jason riled up again, and he was definitely succeeding. “And what did you have in mind?”

Jason smiled. Cupping Peter’s face, Jason leaned in and kissed him softly. “That it looks like tonight, we have no curfew.” 

If Peter had been thinking dirty thoughts before, it only increased now. “Oh?”

“Yeah.” Jason leaned his forehead against Peter’s, eyes dark, smiling. “Looks like my mouth’s gonna get put to good use after all.”

**~*~**

It was getting harder to go to _Sunset Lounge_ as often as the school year progressed. It made Jason incredibly sad, but he still had Peter in his life in so many other ways, so it was worth missing out on the piano bar. Even so, it made the nights he _could_ go that much more special.

He, Peter, Ivy, and Nadia sat around a table during one of the musical breaks. Ivy and Nadia were holding hands, the sight of which still made Jason smile. They were too damn cute together.

“So I have to pick the school musical by the end of the week.”

Ivy’s face lit up at the words. “You get to choose it? You have full control?”

“I mean, I can’t choose something with horribly inappropriate songs or anything, but yeah. I’m in charge.”

“That is so cool.”

“It is, but I don’t know what to do.” Jason sighed. “I don’t want to do something that’s been done a million times.”

“Like _Grease_."

“Like _Grease_ ,” he agreed.

Peter squeezed his hand. “If you could do any show at all, what would you do?”

Jason paused, considering. “.....probably _Pippin_. It’s one of my very favorites, and Stephen Schwartz really only gets recognition for _Wicked_ these days.”

“So do _Pippin_!”

“....there’s kind of a really raunchy musical number in the middle.”

“You can totally work around that,” Peter insisted. “Use the song before it and then just edit down the dance number.”

“Oh? And what about the implied sex towards the end of the show?”

“You could totally clean that up,” Ivy cut in. “The dancing is what makes that part so sexual. Just make it a bit more PG and the show would be fine!”

“I don’t know…” An idea hit suddenly. “Hey, Ivy….how would you like to help direct?”

Ivy was completely taken aback. “Me? Direct?”

“Yeah! You know all about theatre. I need help. If I can get you on the payroll as an assistant, it would totally be worth your while, and I could _really_ use someone with dance experience.”

As Jason spoke, the excitement in Ivy’s face was growing. “If it wouldn’t interfere with work and it’s a paying job, I’d love to!”

Jason was ecstatic at the thought. He was completely confident when it came to directing straight theatre, but he was _not_ a musical person. He didn’t dance, and he didn’t really sing. To have someone like Ivy around to help would be amazing.

Peter was smiling that night as they headed home together. “I think that was so cool, asking Ivy to help.”

“I could really use her help. I’m not at all good enough to direct a musical by myself.” He held the door open, ushering Peter inside.

“You are _way_ too hard on yourself.” Peter gently removed Jason’s coat, setting it aside. “You’re amazing on the piano, and you have a great voice.”

Jason rolled his eyes. “You only think that because you love me.”

“Mm. I do love you. More than anything.”

As always, the words overwhelmed Jason; he pulled Peter into a kiss that lasted several minutes and ended with quite a few pieces of clothing on the floor, followed by a prolonged escapade in bed.

Afterwards, they lay curled together, Jason stroking Peter’s hair. “Hey. I have a question for you, too.” Peter glanced up at him. “I was wondering if you might come and speak to my students. Talk to them about the business, maybe about how you put together your portfolio and what auditioning is like….stuff like that.”

Peter smiled. “I would _love_ to.”

“Yeah?”

A nod. “Definitely.” Peter always loved helping Jason out in any way he could, and it actually really did sound like a lot of fun.

But it seemed that Jason wasn’t quite done.

“Also…..something else.” His voice had gotten quieter, a little more hesitant in a way that it never sounded. “Nadia and I have been talking and, well…..it seems so silly for her to always be staying over Ivy’s and you to be staying over here, so I was wondering if….maybe…..would you want to move in with me?”

The most overwhelming happiness Peter had ever known came over him; he felt as if his heart was going to fly away from so much joy. “Yes!”

Jason’s face lit up. “Yes?”

“ _Yes!_ ” 

Peter quickly found himself being rolled over and pinned in a kiss, Jason managing a breathless “I love you!” Peter couldn’t help but laugh.

“I love you too, you absolute nerd.”

Jason only grinned and pulled Peter close to him. They were moving in together. Peter was going to come and live with him for real, not just spend the night now and then after a show. Jason could come home and find Peter here, could sleep beside him in a real bed that they bought together, not a pull out couch in Nadia’s living room. He didn’t know how life could get any better than this.

**~tbc~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stephen Schwartz is amazing. I love Wicked, but Pippin is better. Fight me. Ben Vereen is one of the greatest talents to ever grace the stage. Find the video performance and watch it. Love it. It's fantastic. Godspell is also amazing, and doesn't get enough attention either.
> 
> I don't actively ship Ivy/Nadia, but I do think they'd make a cute pairing, so here you are. Hope you enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut. Lots more. 
> 
> A certain someone can suck it about which song I chose for the first section. 😜

Jason was completely beyond excited. Today was the day that Peter was coming in to speak to his students. It had taken a while to get everything set up, but this actually worked out perfectly. Try-outs for the musical were in a week, and the students could apply what Peter talked about to their own auditions.

Jason had gotten permission for his students to be excused from class to attend Peter’s talk, since there was no way that Peter could stay for every class and it was unfair for only certain students to attend. All of them had been incredibly excited when they heard that an actor currently performing on Broadway was coming in. Jason couldn’t wait.

When Peter came through that door, Jason’s heart began racing the way it always did when he saw that lovely face. It was all he could do to refrain from pulling Peter to him for a kiss. “Hey.”

“Hi, there.” Peter glanced about, taking in the number of students there. Under his breath, he whispered “I take it I shouldn’t kiss you?”

Jason laughed. “Probably not.”

“Dammit.”

Their bodies were half hidden by the speaker’s podium. Jason found Peter’s hand and gently squeezed it. “Afterwards,” he promised, and the way that Peter’s eyes darkened sent a thrill through him.

“I’m gonna hold you to that.” 

The kids LOVED Peter. They bombarded him with questions and he addressed each and every one with ease and that sense of humor that Jason had fallen in love with. At the end of the class, he took the time out to sign anything and everything that was asked of him, and to pose for every selfie. Jason made certain to get a big group photo for the yearbook, setting it on a timer so he could be in it. Seconds before the flash went off, he felt Peter’s hand on his ass. Luckily, he had enough time to school his features into a normal smile before the photo was taken. Even so, as the period ended and the students filed out, he turned a murderous glare in Peter’s direction. The redhead grinned at him.

“Problem?”

“You grabbed my ass.”

“And you loved it.”

“That photo is for the yearbook.”

“I’m sure it came out great.”

Jason gave Peter a shove. “If it hadn’t, I would be kicking your ass out of here right now.”

“Rather than….?” Instead of answering in words, Jason leaned in and gave Peter a quick kiss. Peter frowned when he pulled away. “That’s all?”

Jason laughed. “Peter, this is still my place of employment. I can’t make out with you.”

Peter sighed. “Shame.”

Jason shook his head. “You’re such an ass.” Still, his classes were done for the day. All he had was office hours to put in. There was no need to rush out to anything else. He gave a meaningful glance at the piano at the other end of the room, then back to Peter. “Come sing with me?”

The very suggestion had set Peter glowing with happiness. “I’d love to.”

The two men sat at the piano bench. Jason ran his hands over the keys. “What should I play?”

Peter shook his head. “Doesn’t matter. Play anything.”

Jason thought for a minute before beginning to play. The song was instantly recognizable. A smile on his face, Peter began to sing.

_There are places I remember all my life_  
_Though some have changed_  
_Some forever, not for better_  
_Some have gone, and some remain._  
_All these places have their moments_  
_With lovers and friends I still can recall._  
_Some are dead and some are living._  
_In my life, I’ve loved them all._

Jason met Peter’s eyes and, as he continued to play, joined him in singing.

_But of all these friends and lovers, there is no one compares with you._  
_And these memories lose their meaning when I think of love as something new._  
_Though I know I’ll never lose affection_  
_For people and things that went before,_  
_I know I’ll often stop and think about them_  
_In my life, I’ll love you more._

Peter’s hands joined Jason’s on the piano, improvising harmony to the song, and once again, Jason was drawn in by the absolute beauty of those hands, those gorgeous wrists. They finished playing together, brown eyes meeting blue, smiling softly as they sang the last lines.

_In my life….I’ll love you more._

Jason gently took one of Peter’s hands in his and raised it to his lips, softly kissing his inner wrist. Peter stared at him, surprised. “What was that for?”

Jason couldn’t help but blush. “The first night I saw you...I don’t know why, but something about your wrists…..I just couldn’t help thinking how beautiful they were. I knew it was weird but I just couldn’t stop looking at them and thinking that they were gorgeous and that I shouldn’t be thinking that but I was. Playing with you just now reminded me of that.” He ran his finger along the soft skin of Peter’s wrist. “They really are.”

As Jason had been talking, a flush had crept up Peter’s cheeks. “.....okay, why the fuck haven’t you told me this before now?”

Jason burst into laughter. “I don’t know. It’s weird, isn’t it?”

“If it is, I don’t care. I love it.”

“Good. Because I don’t think I could stop.”

“Please don’t.” Peter leaned in and kissed Jason softly, lips brushing lingeringly. It was simultaneously not enough and too much, for Jason knew that if he wasn’t careful it could and would lead to so much more, and this was not the place.

“Peter.”

“Mm?”

“We can’t do this here.”

Peter let out a noise of discontent, but he pulled away, regarding Jason with some amusement. “Yeah? Well, when’s lunchbreak?”

“Oh my God, Peter, no.”

“What, you mean you _don’t_ want to mess around behind the bleachers like a couple of students?”

Jason stared, shaking his head at last. “You’re terrible, you know that? Terrible.”

“You actually thought I was being serious?”

“Sometimes it's hard to tell with you.”

Peter gave a dramatic flourish. “ _ACTING!_ ”

“You are _such_ an ass.” Jason sighed. “Anyway thank you. Now I have to hang around until the end of the schoolday feeling horny as fuck.”

Peter grinned. “Glad to help.” He raised a brow. “You’re coming to the show tonight, yes?”

Jason nodded. “I am.”

“Good. I may have something special in store for you.”

“Oh God. Do I want to know?”

“I think you do.”

“Mm. I trust you.”

Those words filled Peter with warmth. Leaning in, he stole another soft kiss. “I love you, Jay.”

Jason ran his fingers through Peter’s hair, cupping his cheek. “I love you too.” A brief kiss. “Now leave, before I change my mind and do something horrible and illicit to you.”

Peter burst out laughing. “I should be so lucky.”

“Yeah, and I’ll lose my job.”

“Mm. Then I guess we’ll table that for later.” Shouldering his bag, Peter headed to the door, pausing to blow a kiss. “Til tonight!” With that he was gone, leaving Jason shaking his head, a smile on his face.

_Something special, huh._

What on earth was he in for?

**~*~**

It had been over a month and they hadn’t had sex. It wasn’t for lack of trying. Both of them were definitely interested. A huge part of the issue was that it took them so long to get going. Jason had been so hesitant around Peter at the start. After hearing about Peter’s recent fumbles and struggles, he had assumed that Peter would be wary and want to go slowly. Peter was so touched that Jason was so considerate and thoughtful, but it wasn’t necessary. Right from the beginning, he had known Jason was someone he could trust. There was no need to hesitate this way. Slowly but surely, Jason came to realize that, and they got more comfortable with each other. Then it became more of a matter of finding time. Jason worked during the day and Peter’s evenings were busy on the stage. By the time they got together, they were both worn out and mostly ready for nothing more than kissing and cuddling. Even so, Peter was officially over it. The time had come to put an end to all the pussyfooting about. Jason had made it clear he was interested in taking things to the next level, and Peter was going to take him up on that offer. They just had yet to find the time, and tonight seemed as good as any to push that agenda forwards.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Ivy flipped through the sheet music Peter had given her. “I mean, this didn’t go so well for you last time.”

Peter winced internally at the reminder. Even so... “That was completely different. Last time, we weren’t dating and I basically threw myself at him. We’ve been together for over a month. Our relationship is solid.”

Ivy had to concede the point. Rising, she moved to Peter and made the sign of the cross over him, leaning in to kiss his forehead. “I give you my blessing. Go forth and make an ass of yourself.”

He cracked up, shaking his head at her. “Thanks, Ivy. I appreciate it.”

The show that night went much as it usually did, with the two of them taking turns singing and playing piano for the other. Peter did indulge in one drink but early in the evening, making damn certain not to get drunk. He wanted to be sober for this. No. He _had_ to be sober. He wanted to remember every moment of this night, especially if it went as planned. It _had_ to go as planned. He didn’t think he could bear it any other way.

Finally, about halfway through the night, Peter decided it was as good a time as any. He nodded at Ivy, who nodded back. 

Turning back to the mic, Peter could feel his nerves rising. “Okay, I’ve got another dedication, here. I know I do those a lot these days, but that’s because I’ve got someone super special in my life now. Before I sing this, I want to make it known that this is meant _specifically for him_ and not as an open invitation _AT ALL_.”

Jason had been smiling throughout Peter’s speech, but at the final words, his brow furrowed in puzzlement. Taking a deep breath, Peter began.

_I was raised to have values._  
_Of my forbearance, my parents would be proud._  
_So forgive this vulgar phrase I shall use:_  
_God! I need to get plowed!_

Peter hadn’t known what the reaction would be but the insanely loud burst of laughter from Nadia wasn’t all too surprising. Jason, however….his jaw practically hit the floor. Determined, Peter continued.

_I’ve got my romance, now drop your pants,_  
_I wanna be a slut!_  
_I searched for so long, for the perfect affair,_  
_I’ve been swept off my feet, now show me you care!_  
_As long as my feet end up in the air!_  
_I wanna be a slut!_

The words to the song were horribly suggestive and he moved appropriately to suit them, hands dancing over the microphone stand as if he was touching Jason, hips swaying. Slowly the shock faded from Jason’s face, a flush creeping into those cheeks, and that familiar look coming into those blue eyes. 

Jason was getting turned on.

Encouraged, Peter moved closer as he sang, his movements getting surer and more suggestive, dirtier. Never once during the entire song did he break eye contact with Jason.

When he finished, he barely noticed the applause, even as Nadia and Ivy cheered for him. He was focused on Jason like a homing beacon. Jason, who was now on his feet and moving towards Peter, who walked down the stairs to meet him halfway. Still, he was taken by surprise when Jason grabbed his shirtfront and yanked him into a kiss. It was hard and rough and left him breathless.

“Get your fucking things,” Jason ordered. “We’re going home.”

Peter felt the most wonderful mixture of desire and of satisfaction. His plan had worked. Still, he couldn’t help it; he feigned surprise. “What, now? Already?”

Jason arched a brow. “Unless you want me to fuck you in the broom closet, yes.”

The words sent heat blossoming through Peter. Somehow he managed “well, if we’re going to do it here, honestly I’d prefer the table.”

“You are SUCH a pain in the ass.” Jason kissed him again. “Get your damn coat.”

Peter laughed. “Yes, sir.”

It was fortunate that their apartment was so close, for Jason didn’t know if he could have held out any longer. If they’d had to take a cab, he probably would have done something extremely inappropriate to Peter during the ride. It was honestly amazing that they hadn’t had sex yet at this point in their relationship. He had been so careful, not wanting to push Peter. By the time he found out that he didn’t have to worry, that Peter wanted him as badly as he wanted Peter, a month had gone by. They had been talking about sex but nothing had happened yet. Apparently Peter had decided he was done with waiting, and after seeing that performance, Jason was grateful. That was ridiculously hot. 

They barely made it inside before Jason had Peter slammed up against the door, kissing him. Peter for his part wasted no time, hands fumbling to shove Jason’s coat off his shoulders, rucking up his t-shirt to get at bare skin. Jason mouthed his way along Peter’s throat, nipping gently. Peter knew the makeup artist was going to have a bitch of a time covering up some hickies tomorrow if he didn’t put a stop to this but at the moment he really couldn’t care less. Even so, Jason was taking too long. 

“Jay.” He tugged on a handful of blonde hair.

“Mm?”

He tugged again. “Too many clothes.”

Jason laughed in disbelief, pulling away to look Peter in the eye. “Are you kidding me? You force me to sit through your little seduction at the club and now you’re going to complain that I’m going too slow? After I had to sit there and watch that in front of everyone and refrain from simply throwing you down on the fucking piano?”

Ooh, the piano. That had never occurred to Peter but now he couldn’t stop imagining it. Clearly Jason could read the look in his eyes, for he shook his head.

“You’re trouble, you know that?”

“Definitely.” Peter pushed Jason away and, in seconds, had shoved off his coat and yanked his own shirt off over his head in one smooth motion. “And if you don’t hurry up and fuck me, I’ll do something far worse at tomorrow’s show.”

“Yeah? Like what?”

Peter’s hands went to work on Jason’s pants. “Like actually take my clothes off.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” 

“Wouldn’t I.” He never would. Only Jason got to see him naked. But he was having too much damn fun here. Jason opened his mouth to argue but Peter had his pants open now and reached in, taking Jason’s cock in hand, and all that came out was a gasp. “....you were saying?”

“ _Fuck_.”

“That’s the idea.” 

Jason caught Peter’s wrist in his hand, stopping him mid-stroke. “You are such a little tease.”

Peter wriggled, trying to break Jason’s grip. “Jason…” But Jason silenced him with a kiss and Peter melted into him, allowing Jason to guide him backwards. The two stumbled their way into the bedroom and, with one shove, Jason tipped Peter onto the bed where he landed with a bounce, limbs splayed. Jason made quick work of his pants, tugging them off and down. Then he was on him, mouth licking a strip up the underside of his cock before swallowing him down.

“Fuck!” Peter gripped handfuls of Jason’s hair. This he had not been expecting. “Jay…”

As he worked, Jason fumbled for the drawer to the bedside table, managing to get it open and find the well-used bottle there and slicking up his fingers.  


If Peter had been caught by surprise before, that was nothing on the feeling of Jason’s finger teasing over his entrance before pressing slowly, carefully in. “Fuck! _Jesus_ , Jason.”

Jason worked slowly, gently. They had done this before, though never moving on to actual sex. He knew how to do this, to tease and wring pleasure out of Peter. In no time he had him a panting, whimpering mess. Peter was tugging at his hair, demanding his attention.

“Okay, Jason, enough. Now. I want you now.”

Jason crawled up the bed, looking down on Peter. His face was flushed, desperate. As soon as he saw Jason, he yanked him into a kiss, nipping at his lip. When Jason pulled away, Peter whined, clinging to him. “Jason…”

Jason arched a brow. “Do you want me to fuck you or not?”

That changed everything and Peter was nodding. “Yes. Yes, please.” He spread his legs wide, putting absolutely everything on display, and it was all Jason could do to hold himself back, to steady himself.

“ _God_ , Peter,” he managed. “You’re fucking gorgeous.” The words brought a blush to Peter’s cheeks, but it was so very true. Jason didn’t know that he had ever seen anything more beautiful than Peter in his entire life. Leaning in, he stole another kiss even as he settled himself between Peter’s legs. 

Clearly Peter could feel him there, for he rocked backwards, seeking more. “Jay…”

“I’ve got you, baby.” Slowly, gently, Jason pressed into him, watching Peter’s face the entire time for any signs of discomfort. He paused part way in to give Peter time to adjust, and honestly it helped him as well; the feeling was overwhelming. Peter was so hot and tight around him. Jason didn’t know how he didn’t lose control immediately. “ _Fuck_. Are you okay?”

Peter’s breath was coming in quick pants. He looked up at Jason with wide eyes. Jason felt worry overcoming him. But then Peter offered up a hand and Jason linked their fingers. “Move,” Peter ordered.

Heat thrilled through Jason. He canted his hips, delighting in the little gasp Peter let out. Encouraged, he slipped his free hand beneath Peter’s knee and tugged it up around his waist. Peter got the idea immediately, wrapping both legs around Jason. That was somehow even better, allowing him to thrust deeper, and on the next one, Peter moaned.

“ _Jason_.”

“Good?”

“Fuck yes. Harder. Don’t stop.”

At that, any and all worries fled. Jason found a rhythm, and quickly Peter began to move with him, rocking his hips back to meet Jason on every thrust. He knew when he got the angle right for Peter cried out, his hand gripping Jason’s hard enough to hurt. Yes, that was it. He hit it again, and again, and Peter was coming, clinging to Jason as he did. 

Peter looked so beautiful, cheeks flushed pink, hair a tousled mess. He ran his fingers through the hot seed that had spattered his chest and stomach. After a moment, he raised his fingers to Jason’s lips, offering it up.

Jason wasn’t aware of much that happened after that. His brain seemed to short circuit as he came, and things only came into focus when he had sucked Peter’s fingers clean and was kissing his way down Peter’s arm, finally finding his lips and kissing him deeply. Peter’s hand tangled in Jason’s hair, pulling him closer with a satisfied moan. “I love you,” he managed.

Staring into those beautiful eyes, at that lovely smile, Jason felt such overwhelming emotion. “I love you, too.” He cupped Peter’s face, tracing it with fingers still trembling from the aftershock of all that had just happened. “You….you’re my entire world.”

Peter looked as though those words had meant everything to him. He kissed Jason again, wrapping his arms around the other man. “I feel the same. I don’t know what I’d do without you, Jason.”

“Well, you’ll never have to. You’re stuck with me forever.”

Peter smiled. “Promise?”

Jason brushed that lovely auburn hair back from Peter’s forehead. “Promise.”

With that, Peter snuggled close to Jason. They should get cleaned up, but there would be time for that later. Now all they wanted was to be close, to lay curled together and wrapped in each other’s arms. They had plenty of time for all of that.

After all, forever was an incredibly long time.

**~*~**

It was opening night of the musical, and ‘anxious’ didn’t begin to describe how Jason felt. Having Ivy by his side was an enormous help. When he had suggested signing her on to the school, they had initially been hesitant at paying for a second director, but after hearing of her credentials, they didn’t hold back. To have a real Broadway actress assisting in directing and choreographing their show would be a huge deal. 

Ivy had been a damn God-send. Jason knew how to direct a musical but it wasn’t his forte. Ivy was completely at ease with it, and she was able to choreograph in ways that involved actual dance but was still easy enough for non-dancers to handle. Jason would never have been able to handle that, and doing _Pippin_ , you needed actual dance. It was Fosse, for God’s sake. You didn’t screw with Fosse. 

The kids did an amazing job. He was so damn proud of them all, watching from backstage and trying his hardest not to cry. Ivy noticed and took his hand, giving it a squeeze. He leaned in and hugged her, whispering “thank you so much.” Doing this without her would have been impossible. 

He watched them take their bows, each looking so happy at the wild applause they received, and God did they deserve it. They had put in so much time and effort and done a wonderful job. Then almost as one they turned their attention offstage and _oh no, they **wouldn’t** …._

But yes, Kaitlin had him by the hand and was dragging him out onstage. He grabbed Ivy’s hand and dragged her with him, so thank God for small favors.

Still, there were worse situations to find himself in, surrounded by his kids, all of whom looked so damn happy. One of them had taken the mic and was thanking him for all he had done, and he thought he was going to cry. They had thanks for Ivy as well, and his heart filled to hear it. She had been there for so short a time but the kids truly loved her. 

Peter and Nadia were waiting for them in the audience. Jason couldn’t help the smile when he saw that this time, Peter had brought flowers for him. “You’re adorable.”

“And you’re amazing. They did such a great job, Jay.”

He could feel himself blushing. “Most of that was due to Ivy, not me.”

Both Ivy and Peter simultaneously said “Shut up, Jason” and he had to laugh.

“You always give yourself too little credit.” Peter cupped his cheek. “You’re so talented, Jay. And those kids love you.”

The words filled him with happiness, for Jason felt the same. He loved his students so damn much. Enough to endure being hauled onstage and made the center of attention. The thought alone made him flush. “Well, they love ‘Ms. Robinson’ too. They’re already talking about having you come back next year.”

Ivy was smiling. “If I’m not too busy with work, I’d love to.”

Peter checked his watch. It was about nine. Late, but it was a Friday. No classes tomorrow. “Hey. Anyone up for heading over to _Sunset Lounge_?”

 _Sunset Lounge_. It was so rare these days for all of them to make it there together. True, part of it was because they were busy with other pursuits, spending time alone as couples, but even so, to take a trip back to the place where it all began?

Jason met Nadia’s eyes, glanced at Ivy, seeing the same emotion there that he was feeling within. He looked back to Peter and kissed him softly, smiling. 

“That sounds absolutely _wonderful_.”

**~tbc~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That song they sing at school is ‘In My Life’ by the Beatles. The one Peter sings at the club is an actual song, used in the film 'Big Gay Musical'. I edited the words a little since he and Jason are dating so I geared it more towards someone in a relationship. When I saw the film I instantly knew I wanted to see Peter sing that song. If you haven't seen it, its a cute film with some really fun numbers, go check it out.
> 
> The song itself is here, but an FYI, it has some cut scenes to some pretty illicit sex.  
> https://youtu.be/laOU2IUsYkk
> 
> I didn't write it out specifically but they are in a committed relationship, they are both tested and clean and can have unprotected sex. Enter another NuwandaSnicket PSA: be safe.
> 
> You DO NOT fuck with Fosse.


	6. Chapter 6

***two years later***

It was cold out, mid December, but Jason could barely feel it. His excitement was like a cloak, shielding him from anything and everything else that might bother him. Peter had gotten that lead that he deserved at last.

It was a revival, _King of Hearts_. Jason had been lucky enough to see it once before at a smaller theatre in Connecticut and had loved it, so he basically freaked out when Peter told him. On opening night, he had sat in the audience, as captivated as ever, only this time, he could barely see Peter through his tears. Peter had his leading role. This was everything he deserved. 

Peter had laughed when he saw Jason at the Stage Door, still struggling not to cry. “You are such a dork.” But his own eyes were beginning to tear up at the sight.

“I’m just so Goddamn happy for you.”

The memories still filled Jason with such joy, and now here he was, bringing his students to the show. He was so excited for them to see it, and not just because he wanted to show off Peter and how ridiculously talented he was. The show’s central themes of sanity and the perils of war had always been close to his heart, and the soundtrack had never done it justice. The fact that a new cast recording would be coming out, with Peter on it, had blown his mind. Peter was going to have his own Broadway Cast Recording. Jason thought he might have been more excited than Peter, if that was possible.

They had gotten wonderful seats, thanks to Peter. It was difficult getting so many students situated, but it hadn’t been difficult to find volunteers to help chaperone. Plenty of people wanted to see a show.

“Hey, Mr. McConnell!” Jessica was calling out from down the row. “You excited to see your boyfriend?”

There was a chorus of ‘ooooohs!’ and Jason couldn’t help but blush, even as he smiled. All of his students had known about Peter since he had showed up to see _Pippin_. The kids had all recognized him from the time he had come and spoken to class and immediately lost their shit. They had loved him so much, and they completely adored the fact that he and Jason were dating. 

Jason shook his head. “Sit down, Jessica.”

Finally, the show began. Jason had seen it several times now, but he still sat as mesmerized as if it were the first. 

_Up til now my time of trial seemed far away_  
_I barely even thought about it._  
_Up til now, content to dream my life away_  
_Like Sunday afternoon._  
_Suddenly it’s happening:_  
_Forces are converging,_  
_I realize the urgency before me._

As always, Peter’s voice created the most wonderful swirl of emotions in Jason. He knew he would never hear a voice like this again. Then those eyes looked out into the audience and his heart began to beat faster, because he knew exactly why.

_Up til now_  
_The flames of love burned far away;_  
_I barely even saw them flicker._  
_All at once my veins have turned to fire clay;_  
_There’s fever in my blood._  
_Suddenly it’s happening:_  
_Yes the air’s become electric,_  
_The moment when I least expected it._

Peter had told Jason before that, often when he sang, Jason was on his mind, that Jason gave him the depth of feeling he was searching for. Opening night, he had spoken to Jason. “You’ll know the line.” And as soon as he had sung it, Jason did immediately. His heart still skipped a beat every time, for he felt the exact same way. Peter was his everything, his soulmate. Anything before now….it was nothing compared to this. Jason couldn’t imagine life without Peter in it.

Hearing the applause and cheering of the crowd, including his students, filled Jason with happiness. It wasn’t enough for him to see the reviews in the papers, though that had been amazing. Obviously it was wonderful to see how much the critics loved Peter. But if the audiences didn’t, it wouldn’t help the show succeed. Jason hadn’t been able to imagine anyone not loving Peter, but this hadn’t been the case at all, and the show was doing so well.

Waiting outside the Stage Door with a crowd of rowdy teenagers was not an adventure Jason had ever envisioned for himself, and probably not one he would be eager to repeat, but there was no way he was going to deny them this. The instant Peter stepped out, they went wild. Peter immediately turned red and he ducked his head to try to hide it, but Jason could still see the blush in the tips of his ears. _God_ , he loved that. 

Stepping in, he gave Peter a hug, kissing his cheek. “You were _amazing_.”

“You always say that.”

“Because it’s always true.” Smiling, he gave Peter a little nudge. “Go on. Your public awaits.”

Laughing, Peter slipped past him to greet the students. Jason couldn’t help smiling as he watched. Peter was so good with them, patient and kind and willing to endure any amount of fangirling, even the ones who literally jumped on him for a hug without asking. 

Finally he had made his way through all of them and Jason got a group photo for the yearbook. Peter turned to him, a smile in those brown eyes, and fuck, all Jason wanted to do was kiss him. He knew he had to let Peter move on, to sign autographs for all the other people in line, but he couldn’t. He was just so overcome with emotion from watching Peter’s performance, seeing Peter with the students, just overwhelmed with every single sign of how completely wonderful Peter was and how damn much he loved him. Somehow he found himself moving almost on autopilot, fumbling to dig through his bag. 

“Okay.” His throat felt incredibly dry. “I was going to save this for later, but I don’t think I can wait any longer.” At last, he found and pulled out the ring box he had been toting around for a few days now, searching for the right time. Some corner of his mind told him that outside the Stage Door in front of all of his students and a crowd of strangers might be an unusual choice but he just couldn’t hold back any longer.

It was worth it for the look of utter shock in Peter’s eyes, the way his breath caught as Jason went to his knees. “Peter Simmonds….you’re absolutely everything to me, and I love you more than I can ever say. Will you marry me?”

Peter didn’t hesitate. He grabbed the front of Jason’s coat and yanked him to his feet and into a kiss. Jason nearly dropped the ring in the process, but he wasn’t complaining, simply pressing closer, joy overwhelming him. He could hear his students screaming and he couldn’t help laughing, breaking the kiss. “Is that a yes?”

“ _Yes_ , that’s a yes, you dork.” Peter looked so ridiculously happy. Jason leaned his forehead against Peter’s, gazing into those beautiful brown eyes. 

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Peter kissed him again, and again. 

“Peter.”

“Mm?”

“Peter, people are still waiting in line.” Not to mention his students, though he knew the other chaperones had that under control. Even so, he probably shouldn’t be standing here making out like a teenager.

“Let them wait.” Peter kissed him again, hands framing his face, pulling away to look at him. His face was glowing, alight with sheer adoration. “I love you so much, Jay.”

Smiling, Jason took Peter’s hand in his and slipped the ring on his finger. “I love you, Peter. More than anything in the world.”

He was vaguely aware of camera flashes going off as theatre goers took photos of the two of them, but he couldn’t find it in him to care. Let them take as many photos as they like. Peter was going to marry him. There was nothing in the world that could bring Jason down.

“Jason!” It was Alex Lynn, one of his friends and the history teacher at school. She was smiling, but her brows were raised. “We should probably head out.”

He felt himself blush. “Ah...yeah. I’m coming.”

“Not yet you’re not,” Peter murmured. _Oh God_. The smile Peter was giving him was one he knew all too well, that wicked look in his eyes. “You just wait til tonight, mister.”

Jason’s face was burning. Still, he couldn’t help but smile, shaking his head. “Trouble,” he said. “You are trouble.”

Peter laughed at the so-familiar words. “You know it.” Leaning in, he stole one final kiss. “I’ll see you soon, McConnell.”

“I look forward to it.” Stroking Peter’s cheek, Jason tugged a lock of that lovely red hair, and followed the students to the bus. He had to endure every amount of teasing on the ride back to school but none of it could wipe the smile off his face. 

It was a late night, for Peter had an evening show, but Jason didn’t mind. He could wait. He could wait for Peter indefinitely. And when Peter came in the door, he was greeted with candlelight and dinner, along with fresh roses set out on the table.

Jason moved to meet him, smiling. “Cheesy?”

Peter laughed. “Maybe. But like I said before, if this is cheesy, I like it.”

They ate together and then Peter tugged Jason down the hall, pulling him into bed. He wasn’t nearly so needy as usual, simply holding Jason close, kissing him softly as they made love, and then lay curled together beneath the sheets.

Peter held his hand up to admire his ring. Reaching out, Jason took his hand, linking their fingers and bringing Peter’s hand in so he could kiss it. “Happy?”

The smile on Peter’s face was lovely to behold. Leaning in, he kissed Jason. “You have _no idea_.”

Jason chuckled. “Actually, I’m pretty sure I do.”

Peter leaned in and kissed him. Jason let his fingers slip into that soft red hair, tugging Peter closer as he deepened the kiss. There was so much to do now, plans to be made, an entire wedding to organize. But for now, it was enough to simply lay here wrapped in one another’s arms. After all, there was plenty of time.

They had the rest of their lives ahead of them.

**~fin (except for epilogue)~**

_All at once, I’m open to whatever comes_  
_I’m standing on the threshold now_  
_I’m close_  
_So close_  
_Yes it near to overpowers me_  
_So close_  
_I’m close upon the hour now_  
_Close!_  
_**~King of Hearts** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex Lynn is named for my sister, the most amazing history teacher ever. She legitimately stumped our tour guide at Gettysburg when she was thirteen.
> 
>  _King of Hearts_ is an amazing show. They did it at Goodspeed Opera House here in CT when I worked there and it's one of my favorite shows I've ever seen. The Broadway Cast Recording is a huge letdown but the music is wonderful.
> 
> And that's all she wrote, folks. If you have any drabble requests, send them my way.


End file.
